wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Magician Order
The Magician Order is an evil underground organization of a special group of magicians who have sold their souls to gain more power. Their symbol is a group of swirls. History Rough draft. The leader, Sabinus, decided to form this group after a crushing defeat from the Crafter Kingdom. Preceding his aforementioned attack on the powerful realm, he was a troubled man, and wanted revenge on the world. He studied occult magic to add onto his innate abilities, and found a group who shared his grudge with the world so they could take revenge together. Goal The Magician Order's goal is to get revenge on the world, rule the world, and take over the universe. All the major members share a mutual dislike for life's unfairness, and want "lucky" people to see how the "unlucky" people suffer through pure terrorism. Previous groups such as the Neo Ghouls, Vicereds, Fantasmas, and the Second Deadly Alliance had qualms about murder, preferring to capture people instead and have them be ruled under. However, the Magician Order is much more aggressive. Major members will usually convert one innocent bystander into a magician through magical science which completely reworks the brain into a combat-like mode and turns comfortable emotions into dreadful ones. Then, they will kill four or five families nearby, starting with the family of the converted one. The converted members are forced to do dangerous missions which will inevitably result in their death or arrest. This happens many times, and happens every time the Order wishes to have some new grunts. Entire populations are usually leveled, and the survivors' lives are ruined. Furthermore, survivors' brains will never return to normal. Members *Sabinus Laurentius *Luos Dominic *Fiara Inaripat Notable Victims Earth *Ryota - A childhood friend of Suzu's. While the two were out late at night, magicians ambushed them and converted them into magicians. They were later ordered to go along with Sabinus to fight the User Battle Force at midnight and exhaust them. Ryota first paralyzed many members before being forced out of the mansion, ensuring that the fight would be fair. Ryota proved formidable, dealing bruising blows to the User Battle Force. However, when Lily was revived, one overcharged arrow from Lily pierced his heart and ended his life. *Suzu - A childhood friend of Ryota's. While the two were out late at night, magicians ambushed them and converted them into magicians. They were later ordered to go along with Sabinus to fight the User Battle Force at midnight and exhaust them. Suzu provided support via rings, crippling enemies while healing her teammates. After Ryota was killed, however, she lost all hope and fell back to spectate. She tried to run away after the battle but was promptly captured. *Christy - A former freshman at a famous university. A magician grunt cast a delayed spell on her, causing her to think nothing happened until it was too late. She was later kidnapped after finding out her parents had been killed and forced to go on an impossible mission to attack the User Battle Force, as Sabinus deemed her too timid to be of any more use. Tenor Pokemon Dimension *Syclant - A fugitive Pokemon. He was forced to re-enter the Pokemon city, and his planned attack (as well as his former status as a fugitive) got him arrested. *Kitsunoh - A fugitive Pokemon. She was forced to re-enter the Pokemon city, and her planned attack (as well as her former status as a fugitive) got her arrested. *Cyclohm - A fugitive Pokemon. He was forced to re-enter the Pokemon city, and his planned attack (as well as his former status as a fugitive) got him arrested. *Colossoil - A fugitive Pokemon. He was forced to re-enter the Pokemon city, and his planned attack (as well as his former status as a fugitive) got him arrested. *Krilowatt - A fugitive Pokemon. He was forced to re-enter the Pokemon city, and his planned attack (as well as his former status as a fugitive) got him arrested. *Necturna - A fugitive Pokemon. She was forced to re-enter the Pokemon city, and her planned attack (as well as her former status as a fugitive) got her arrested.